Wild Child
by looneyshazza
Summary: Malibu brat Clare Edward's is shipped off to her mother's former, English boarding school for girls and boys, Degrassi. While trying to escape the school, will she realize that being here is not so bad after all? She'll make friends, enemies and first loves but will she be able to forget her past and finally move forward?


**A/N: Hello There! I am here today to share my excitement for this new story I've embarked on called… Wild Child. Now if you are familiar with the PG rated rom com starring Emma Roberts, Natasha Richardson and Alex Pettyfer then good because this is what this fanfiction is based off. It will have nearly the exact same plot line but with some of my own twists and turns along the way. The characters in this story will be slightly OOC but I will try to keep some of their familiar traits evident. Every chapter I will explain who will be playing the characters from the movie that will appear within the chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy, please review and let me know what you're thinking – I do not care if it's criticism or not, reviews are reviews and I love them! So here goes!**

**Poppy – Clare Edwards**

**Molly – Darcy Edwards (In this story, Darcy is younger than Clare)**

**Ruby – Jenna**

**Roddy – K.C.**

**Clare's Father – Randall Edwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Wild Child the movie. **

* * *

**Chapter One – Crazy**

My life was a whirl wind. I was **the **Clare Edwards, the popular junior at Malibu High who every girl wanted to be and every boy wanted to be with. Fortunately, because of my high ranking in the school halls, I could only associate with the best and I was _definitely_ dating the best. K.C. Guthrie was the hottest jock in the whole surrounding area. I'm not sure whether it was his light brown hair that fell slightly in his adorable, hazel eyes or his masculine build that made any girl flush at the sight of him, but knowing me, the girl who believed in romantic, happy endings fell to what she thought, madly in love with him. I had the world at my feet, but who knew that it could all come crumbling down around me in a matter of minutes?

/

"One more shot!" I screamed as I swallowed the clear liquid down my throat swaying slightly to the loud music booming from the clubs amplifiers. I knew I would have a massive hangover in the morning but I didn't care. Clubbing was my favourite thing to do on a Friday night, and I knew that tomorrow would be hell since my evil step mother was moving in so the alcohol helped ease the annoyance and frustration that I knew was to come.

"No babe, come on, I've got a game tomorrow and I'd rather see you get home safe than find out you got date raped because I left you drunk at a club. I really don't need to get a bad rep Clare" K.C. exclaimed rather loudly.

"Fine, fine, party pooper" I mumbled, "We've got to find Jenna though, I promised her a ride home" I said tripping slightly over my own feet as I attempted to walk towards the masses of people dancing. "Clare, you wait here and I'll look for her" K.C. replied just before disappearing into the crowd looking for my best friend.

I twirled one of my long chestnut curls around my manicured finger as I waited for my two favourite people to come back. Just as I was starting to become impatient, the two said people appeared before me. "Come on Clare Bear, our knight in a varsity jacket is taking us home." Jenna giggled as she stumbled around in her six inch, Gucci heels, obviously as drunk as I was. "Kay Kay" I replied while grabbing onto my friend for support as we trailed behind an agitated K.C. out of the club and into the night.

The ride home in K.C.'s convertible was comfortable, Jenna and I chatted drunkenly about the guys she danced with and we sang loudly to all our favourite Lady Gaga songs that the radio played. It was nearing two a.m. when K.C. finally arrived at my house, pulling up at the bottom of my drive way, he restlessly said "Goodnight Clare" before jostling me out of the car and driving away down the dark street.

I staggered up my drive way and unlocked my front door praying that my father or sister wouldn't hear me arriving home so early in the morning. I finally reached my room and collapsed on my bed allowing sleep to take over me.

/

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding, bright light of the sun streaming through my balcony window, the birds were chirping and I could hear the faint crash of the waves on the beach close to my house. I felt peaceful and warm; I closed my eyes again hoping for a little more beauty sleep which featured dreams of lying by the pool tanning and shopping, that was until I remembered the thing I had been dreading for so long. Today was the day the step monster moved in.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I dove out of bed running straight for my calendar to check the date, "Crap, crap, crap" I muttered as I realized that I was correct, today was the day. An idea sprang to my mind and I grabbed my phone sending a mass text to all my contacts.

HEY PEOPLE! PARTY AT MY HOUSE! BRING UR FRIENDS! WE'RE GOING 2 GIVE MY STEP MONSTER A LITTLE SURPRISE!

I quickly pressed send and ran out of my room to greet Darcy singing softly and making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Darcy, Darcy, DARCY" I yelled, yanking her earphone out of her ear.

"HEY, I was listening to that" Darcy complained while rolling her eyes.

"Earth calling sister ling, have you forgotten today's the day _Rosemary _moves in?" I asked while quickly cutting the crusts of Darcy's sandwich. "Like you'd let me forget" Darcy sharply replied tucking a lock of her hair long, brown hair behind her ear. "Please tell me you aren't going to do anything crazy Clare?"

"Look, you know I love you Darc, but there are some things you are just way too young to understand! I know what I'm doing though, okay? … Trust me." I replied. "CLARE" she screeched. I smirked at her before strutting back to my room to mentally and physically prepare myself for the day ahead.

/

At around 11 'o' clock my house was already swarming with my fellow peers, many of them I had never actually conversed with, they all showed up at Queen Clare's request, as I knew they would.

Just as someone turned their Ipod on to Katy Perry's latest hit, flooding the music through my loudspeakers, Rosemary's belongings arrived in the back of a removalist truck.

Everyone raced outside and I screamed "Alright guys, let's give my dad's new wife the perfect Malibu welcome. Everyone… HELP YOURSELVES". People raced ahead of me, grabbing all her knick knacks out of the truck and tossing them around. "Throw it away" and "You can keep that" were regular things that I was to shout within the next thirty minutes.

Grabbing the first box I could get my hands on, I pulled out the ugliest clothes I had ever laid eyes on and came up with a crazy idea that would grab the attention of everyone at the party. "Hey girls" I called to my friends, "Watch this!", before anyone could stop me, I ran as fast as I could in my four inch Chanel heels towards the edge of my property where a cliff reared.

Everyone screamed as I jumped off the edge and fell down the side of the cliff plummeting into the cool water below. Girls were crying and some guys were urging people to call 9-1-1 but of course they didn't need to. I arose out of the water and shouted "WELCOME TO MALIBU BIATCH!"

My friends giggled and shrieked with fake laughter and K.C. just shook his head in an amused fashion. That was until the one man I did not want to see showed up. My father.

"Get up here! Right Now! Get up here!" he shouted, embarrassing me in front of all my friends. I quickly swam to the stairs leading back up to my house as my dad shooed all my friends away.

"That is the final straw Clare!" my father screamed "You are going to England!"

"Yawn, the boarding school threat again?" I shouted back

"I don't even recognize you anymore Clare. All this is going to stop right now" he replied while continuously trying to shoo my remaining friends away. "So what? Big Deal! You can just replace me with a newer, trashier version like you did with mum!" I shrieked back, frustrated and embarrassed that he would want make me suffer in front of my friends.

"You are going to boarding school in England Clare and that's final!" he said before storming off into the house to collect all of Rosemary's belongings before she arrived.

"You just think that because mum went to boarding school in England, it's just going to magically straighten me out? Do you even remember mum? I replied, while shivering from the cool breeze that was blowing against my already wet and cold skin.

/

After the horrendous morning where my father embarrassed me and the painful dinner that I was made to sit through where my father and Rosemary sent rage filled glares my way, I was finally able to climb into bed and attempt at getting some beauty sleep.

About half way through the night, Darcy crept into my room and cuddled up beside me; tears flowing down her face as she whispered "I think you might have pushed him to far this time Clare Bear". "I know Darc" I whispered back. "But England's so far away" Darcy continued to cry, "Well, at least they speak American there right?" I asked, trying to lighten my little sister's mood.

"But who's going to cut the crusts off my sandwiches?" she asked, her voice growing weaker as she fell asleep.

"You're going to be fine Darc, I promise" I whispered back, kissing the back of her head while readjusting myself behind her, as I fell into a deep slumber.

/

"Arggh, in England it rains two hundred days out of the year!" I cried turning away from my computer and looking to Jenna for comfort.

"You will definitely get S.A.D" Jenna replied while curling her long blonde hair in front of my mirror.

"She is sad…" Darcy rebutted while packing up all my shoes for the trip.

Jenna scoffed in annoyance "Seasonal Affective Disorder. Depression due to lack of sunlight, resulting in acne and weight gain." Darcy turned away from Jenna rolling her eyes and silently mocking her. "What? I saw it on Doctor 90210" Jenna shot back.

"Ohhh" Jenna gasped, "Not those shoes, they don't do rain!" Jenna squeaked, dropping my curly wand and waltzing towards my favourite pair of heels that Darcy had just laid out. "Just take them" I replied smiling slightly at Jenna's excitement. "Hey! You promise we'll talk every day! Swear on your life?" I asked. "Dude who loves ya? Everything's going to suck without you!" Jenna said while fastening the buckle of the heel to her foot.

I jumped up and quickly raced over to the blonde bimbo. "Aw Jen! You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you so much!" I grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug that she half-heartedly returned.

"I know! Let's check out their website!" I said rushing back over to my computer and typing in the schools name into the address bar.

As the website appeared, both Jenna and I shocked exchanged looks of horror and said "Oh my god's" in perfect unison. "Degrassi Boarding School is an independent boarding school for both girls and boys aged eleven to seventeen! Founded in 1797! The school's one of England's top _institutions_ for young adolescents! It's all brick!" I yelled, allowing Jenna to gently pat me sympathetically on the back.

"_Please _tell me it's not in the country side!" I moaned softly into Jenna's shoulder. This was going to be **_hell_****.**

* * *

**So there you have it everyone. That was chapter one of Wild Child. I had an exceptionally fun time writing it and I really hope that you all enjoyed it. As you can see so far, this story will be a little different to the movie wild child obviously since in the movie, Degrassi Boarding School is actually called Mount Abbey Boarding School and it was an all-girls school only, whereas the school in my story is co-ed! Reviews mean the world to me! I will try to have chapter two up within the coming week!**

**Lots of love,**

**Shaz.**


End file.
